Electrical machines are known comprising a stator and a rotor which is integral with a shaft. The rotor can be integral with a drive shaft and/or a driven shaft, and can belong to a rotary electrical machine in the form of an alternator as described in document EP0803962, or an electric motor as described in document EP0831580.
The electrical machine comprises a housing which supports the stator. This housing is configured to rotate the shaft, for example by means of bearings, such as ball bearings and/or needle bearings. The rotor can comprise a body made of laminated plate, which comprises receptacles. Permanent magnets are positioned inside at least some of these receptacles, as can be seen for example in FIGS. 1 and 2 of document EP0803962.
As described in document FR2890798, to which reference will be made for further details, the machine comprises a rotor and a stator body in the form of a set of plates provided with teeth for fitting of coils belonging to the stator winding. The stator body comprises notches which are open towards the interior, and are each delimited by two consecutive teeth. These teeth have parallel edges, with a strip of material known as a head existing between the base of the notches and the outer periphery of the body. In this document, the electrical machine is polyphase, and comprises a stator winding comprising a plurality of preformed coils. More specifically, there are fitted on the teeth of the stator body the preformed coils made from a wire wound around several turns. The wires consist for example of a copper wire covered with enamel.
For this purpose, each coil is fitted around an electrically insulating notch insulator comprising rims which define a groove for fitting of the coil. According to one embodiment, two coils are implanted in a single notch.
The coils are interconnected to one another by means of a compact interconnector, in order to form the various phases of the machine. For this purpose, the interconnector which is supported against the stator comprises a plurality of annular frames, one of which is connected to the neutral of the machine, and which are each provided with a plurality of tongues on which the ends of the coil wires are welded. However, these tongues can be damaged as the result of vibratory stresses sustained by the machine as the result of the assembly play in the chain of dimensions.